One of Us
"One of Us" is the 15th episode in Season 4 of Lab Rats: Bionic Island. It first aired on August 12, 2015. This is the 87th episode overall. It features the returning appearance of S-1 a.k.a Taylor Plot An amnesic S-1 arrives at the Island, scared, lost, and vulnerable. Chase and Douglas discover from her that Krane implanted the bionic students with a deadly virus. Chase, Douglas and Leo desperately try to find a solution before time runs out. Meanwhile, Adam and Bree try to make their last hours comfortable. Bree wants to have a party and Adam wants to set the world record for most balloons in a room. Cast Main Cast *Billy Unger as Chase Davenport * Spencer Boldman as Adam Davenport *Kelli Berglund as Bree Davenport *Tyrel Jackson Williams as Leo Dooley Recurring Cast * Jeremy Kent Jackson as Douglas Davenport * Ashley Argota as Taylor Mentioned Cast * Madison Pettis as Janelle * Cole Ewing as Sebastian * Graham Shiels as Victor Krane Trivia *One of Us refers to Taylor because she was one of the former bionic soldiers. *This is S-1's first appearance in Season 4, after she was presumed deceased after the events in Rise of the Secret Soldiers. *This is the third episode in Season 4 centered around one of Victor Krane's henchmen/agents, after Bionic Rebellion, and Bionic Dog. * This episode reveals that Victor Krane implanted a deadly virus into the bionic soldiers so that no one could control them in the event of his death. * Leo was the only bionic person not affected by the virus, because he never had the Triton App. * This episode confirms that Leo and Janelle are still a couple. * This is the first appearance of the Davenport Household in Season 4. * Adam still likes Taylor, and seems to overlook the fact that she tried to kill them. * This is the fourth time one or more Lab Rats characters has a case of memory loss, first three were in Memory Wipe, Sink or Swim and Bionic Houseparty. * It seems Donald wasn't at his house either, or he would have noticed Leo was missing training, meaning he was possibly working at Davenport Industries. * It was revealed that Chase still likes to play video games. * Taylor is now possibly a student at the bionic academy now that she is no longer evil. * It's shown Chase is still hurt by Sebastian's betrayal, which was why he feared Taylor could also turn evil. * It is revealed in this episode that Bree actually has a lot of friends, she just didn't bring them around Adam, Chase, and Leo. * It is revealed in this episode that Douglas has apparently tried to take out the Lab Rats 522 times. * It's revealed that Adam doesn't know how to spell Davenport. *The soldiers, along with Adam, Bree, and Chase, temporarily died in this episode. *When Leo mentions how people are flip-flopping between good and evil, this is a reference to how Sebastian started out evil, became good, but turned evil again. *This is the second episode where a villainous character becomes good. The first being Which Father Knows Best?, with Douglas. *This is the second time the Lab Rats almost die on a timer, the first being Bionic Action Hero. *In Rise of the Secret Soldiers, Krane gives Mr. President the Triton App but he is not mentioned. **Although, since the President is not bionic, it wouldn't apply to him. **This is the only episode Taylor appears in that isn't a one-hour episode. Goofs * Bree shouldn't have had the virus because she got a new Chip in Which Father Knows Best? after she broke hers in Three Minus Bree. However, she could have caught it from Adam and Chase when they linked together to defeat Krane in Rise of the Secret Soldiers. Though it's possible that it's contagious for bionic humans who have the Triton App. In addition, Krane might have had access to their chips through Douglas and been able to wirelessly install the virus on their chips. * Although Adam, Bree and Chase had the Triton App, they shouldn't have had the virus because theirs was the version before Victor Krane's upgrade. However, Douglas said the Triton App was re-installed in Sink or Swim, which means Krane could have added the virus before Douglas made the reinstall, and before he upgraded it in You Posted What?!? * Considering how the virus needed a living organism to take effect, Douglas could have just removed all the soldiers' and the Lab Rats' chips and then uninstalled the virus. * It was established that the Lab Rats and bionic soldiers need capsules to calibrate their bionics. However, Taylor was without a capsule during the six months yet has not exhibited any glitches, apart from her recurring flashbacks. It's possible she refrained from using bionics for this reason during the time she was missing in action. Since she lost her memory, she didn't remember that she had bionics at first, and probably didn't use them. * Douglas says he's tried to kill the Lab Rats 522 times, yet in Sink or Swim and Taken, he was opposed to harming them. * No one at all seemed surprised that Taylor is alive, nor did they question how she survived however, in Bionic Houseparty, Leo assumed he finished her off. * In the beginning, Douglas removed Taylor's chip, however, she still had the virus. Adam went from the floor to the training area but he was with the other people in previous scene Gallery Transcript Userbox Code:OneOfUs Category:Episodes Category:Season 4 Episodes Category:Season 4 Category:Victor Krane's Legacy Arc